The present invention relates to an emergency braking device for chain saw. Usually, chain saws provided with an emergency braking device are provided with a hand protector which is connected to the engine body and separate from a front handle of the chain saw via vibration damping means. Therefore, the protector and the handle are vibrated at different frequencies and amplitudes to impart an unpleasant feel to the user.